Dynamic 12
dynamic_12 ''' (born 4 January 2016), sometimes known by his shortened name, '''dynamic, was a British Labour politician who briefly served as the Leader of the Labour Party until his resignation and deletion of his account. He was the shortest ever serving Labour leader and he suffered a motion of no confidence and mass defections in protest of his leadership. He resigned and deleted his account as a result. Political career He joined the Labour Party upon becoming part of MHoC on the 4th of January 2016, shortly after joining reddit. He has seen a rapid rise since joining MHoC. Early days He joined during the Labour Leadership Election January 2016, where RachelChamberlain won the Leadership Election. He did not vote in the Leadership Election. Six days after he joined the party, he drafted The National Bus Company Bill, which has yet to be submitted. He was elected Foreign Affairs Chair of the National Policy Forum (NPF), beating former MP NicholasNCS2. Foreign Secretary He then stood in the next MP election, receiving an endorsement from WAKEYrko. Immediately after the MP election he was appointed Foreign Secretary by RachelChamberlain, remaining in the post until the formation of the next Government after General Election V. General Election V During the Labour's Manifesto creation he proposed the first move away from the NPF suggesting that an open Google Document would help policy making where people could suggest ideas, making the process more inclusive. He stood in the English Borders Constituency at the General Election. He cam joint third amassing 6 votes in a seat Labour have struggled in, in recent times. He was then elected to replace RachelChamberlain after she had resigned as Leader of the Labour Party and MP as the MP for Lesser Wessex. Labour Leadership Election Whilst there were rumours that the former Foreign Secretary was considering a bid to become Leader of the Labour Party, he instead choose to become AlmightyWibble's campaign manager, helping design the manifesto and generally aid him when AlmightyWibble needed it. AlmightyWibble won the Labour Leadership contest by an extremely large margin. He won 62.5% of the vote. #DynamicChange On Thursday March 17th, dynamic_12 announced his bid for the Labour Deputy Leadership. His slogan, #DynamicChange was an important part of his campaign. The voting for the Deputy Leadership Election opened on the 20th March. Lord Nonprehension Polling suggested he was in second place for both first and second preference votes, indicating he was unlikely to win one of the two Deputy Leader positions. However, he won the second position in the second round after second preference votes were allocated after theyeatthepoo was eliminated from the contest. He then faced a VoC due to a miscommunication between himself and AlmightyWibble regarding reddit messaging. The moment he passed his VoC, he guaranteed a new election once an Internal Election Campaigning Amendment was passed. He then won the April Deputy Leadership Election with 70.4% of the first preference votes, 51.9% more votes than his closest rival madrockets. Deputy Leadership As Deputy Leader dynamic_12 has passed numerous reforms including the Internal Election Campaigning Amendment, a Labour Cabinet, Labour's Welcome Programme amongst others. He has also complied a complete membership list of the Labour Party. Category:Stubs Category:Labour MPs Category:Labour Party Category:Labour Ministers Category:Pirate Party Category:Pirate MPs